


Lingual

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jim/Spock, student, tutor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingual

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) 's [Porn Battle XIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html)

Jim didn’t bother to turn around when he heard the door behind him open. “Ok, I just want to tell you right now, I don’t need a tutor in xenolinguistics, so I hope you brought a PADD to read while we sit here for an hour.”

“If you do not require a tutor, why have I been asked to assist you?” the person behind him said, and Jim actually did turn around, surprised by the emotionless voice.

“There was some...drama, and I missed a midterm,” Jim said, mouth on autopilot while he took in the sight of tall, dark, and Vulcan standing just inside the study room. Stupid haircut, but he was _hot_ , and the grey instructor’s uniform made him look even more long and lean. “Professor Ka'Famodech doesn’t like me, so she assigned me mandatory time with a tutor, rather than just letting me retake the exam or let the final average it out.”

“While it is unlikely Professor Ka'Famodech is attempting to punish you, your other scores would support the premise that this does not reflect your usual aptitude level,” the Vulcan said, taking a seat next to Jim. “Either in linguistics or the rest of your course load.”

“I have a talented tongue,” Jim said, winking. The Vulcan raised one eyebrow slightly in response. “I can show you, Professor...”

“My name is Spock,” he replied, in Vulcan. “A demonstration would be a better usage of our time.”

Jim had always been one to look without leaping, so he slid out of his chair, pressing himself in between the Vulcan’s slightly parted legs.

“What are you doing, Cadet?”

“A practical demonstration,” Jim said, replying in easy Vulcan, fingers on the invisiseal of Spock’s pants. “Tell me to stop.”

Spock didn’t reply, and Jim reached in, freeing a half-hard green cock from the confines of Spock’s pants. Eyes never leaving Spock’s, Jim tongued the double-ridged head before swallowing down as much as he could take, free hand encircling the base and applying pressure to match the suction of his mouth. Spock’s hands settled on his head, hot and heavy, not pushing but _present_.

Jim smiled ever so slightly and then pulled back, tongue tracing patterns on the underside of Spock’s cock. Spock’s fingers slipped down to brush over Jim’s temple, and he felt a sizzle of heat down his spine that wasn’t his own. Jim’s grin widened, and he went to town, alternating a tantalising tongue with simple deep suction. He lost track of time, but soon enough Spock was silently coming down his throat, his dark eyes not leaving Jim’s. Jim pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch to keep from coming at the sight.

Jim sat back, licking Spock clean before tucking him back in his pants. If not for the slight green flush on Spock’s cheeks, it would have been impossible to tell anything had happened at all. Spock stood and stepped around Jim, PADD in his hand. “Same time next week?” Jim said as Spock opened the door.

Spock didn’t speak, but the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth was all the response Jim needed.


End file.
